uncertain love
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated? It had to be admiration or something else to make him feel this way. He liked Matt! At least... that's what he kept telling himself... -PRESENTLY DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

How could he love a boy he knew he hated

**Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated. It had to be admiration or **_**something **_**else to make him feel this way. **

"_**I love Matt… I love Matt!" **_

**Uncertain Love**

**A/N: Since I wrote a MattxMello story I decided to do one with MelloxNear. I'm not all that fond of this pairing but I kinda find it rather cute and it could happen someday and it **_**could have **_**happened if they weren't always competing. Near likes Mello and Mello likes Near and slowly admits that he does. Although I love Matt with almost all of my being, he's going to have to be heartbroken-well-single. 'Heartbroken' is too mean a word. XD**

…

Mello had never noticed until now. Right when he felt the quivering boy in his arms he knew that he _did _have feeling that he _knew _he had but never thought to admit them. They seemed too weird, too unnatural. It happened so suddenly that he couldn't help it happening, but he never thought more than once about pushing him away…

…

A few hours earlier…

The blond had a feeling that there would be a storm. The sky looked alright: it was still its usual, beautiful color of blue and small, weak clouds shrouded the area without them seeming to cause a threat. The only things that tipped him off was the sweet smell of perspiration in the air and huge formation of clouds over the mountains. Several wammy children took advantage of the weather that moment and squeezed some time into playing softball and cart wheeling down hills. But the only thing that concerned the boy right now was to see his best friend Matt. They had been friends almost right after Mello came to the orphanage. Mello was skeptical at first but he grew to like the boy in just a few weeks.

He eventually made it to his room and didn't even bother to knock; he just barged in unannounced. Matt was used to this though. He was unfazed and didn't avert his guys to the entering blond. It was also because the two shared a room now. Mello slept on the bottom bunk because he awoke before Matt did and was never good at keeping still for long and was forced to move around just because he felt the urge. Matt gave a simple 'hello' as Mello wondered to his chocolate stash which was hidden conveniently behind the bookshelf. He unwrapped the chocolate and savored the taste when it hit his lips.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Mello asked knowing that the answer was pretty obvious. He saw how the thick clouds were closer to this area when he stared out their window.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe. I don't really care." The red head wasn't scared of thunderstorm and neither was Mello. He was used to loud noises due to his knack for playing video games day in and day out with the volume all the way up in his earplugs. Before Mello could finish his sigh Matt interrupted, "Did nothing exciting happen today?" He laughed lightly, his attention still on his DS, "You apparently have nothing interesting to talk about right now."

The older groaned, "You can read me like a book…"

"You're just too damn predictable." He smiled as he looked up. His eyes, hidden behind tented goggles, showed signs of satisfaction.

Mello pounced onto the gamer, "Oh Matt!" He whined, "If you'd spend more time with me then maybe I wouldn't _be_ so bored!" The blond supported his body weight so he wasn't crushing his friend. "Will you walk with me?" He heard Matt laughing from under him but he knew he hated it when he jumped on him.

"Come on Mello, get off." The gamer supported his weight by leaning against his elbows, "I'll go if you get _off_."

Mello laughed and embraced the red head tightly, "You're the best!"

The boy darted out of the room while Matt followed after him. He knew taking his gameboy was a good idea considering he recognized the regular routine that was about to happen…

…

The hallways seemed to have gotten darker due to the absence of the sun. The clouds were just getting closer and closer by the minute and they just threaten to pour down rain. Mello seemed to have been more enthusiastic now that Matt was here and it was true that Matt looked his happiest with him also. While the blond jumped around, holding onto Matt's arm the red head just smiled and laughed awkwardly. That's when a certain white haired boy caught Matt's eye. He was new, only about 2 or 3 years younger than them. He seemed shy but he knew he wasn't. He just… was _antisocial_… He was also the kid that Mello couldn't stand.

After a few moments when they past by him he was almost safe to assume that Mello didn't see him, but that was when he felt the boy pause. The moment seemed to have stood still when they did. The albino also felt the awkwardness and paused to look up to see what eyes were on him. Mello seemed to be the only one who was upset about the matter. His eyes were so full of fire, but after a few moments his eyebrows creased and the look of a failure enveloped his face. Matt stared helplessly at the boy, knowing how he felt. He hated this part of the day and wished they never had to come this part of the building, but Mello always said that he'd get better. He never did…

Matt could never read what was on Near's face. At first his stare was completely blank with confusion but it gradually saddened each time they saw each other. "Mello…" Before Mello had a chance to run away the loud, natural sound of thunder replaced the silence. The crackle was so loud that it even made Matt jump. The lights began to flicker until they eventually shut off. There was darkness and small screams from the other kids that were in the hall at the time. There was another sound of thunder and it was immediately replaced by the sound of rain. Lightening flashed before their vision as they all stared at the huge window in front of them. The sight seemed so beautiful even though it was dangerous. The sun was trying its best to shine its rays through the clouds so all it could manage was the turn them into a beautiful blue while the rain always seemed nice to the blond.

Before he could get too into the scenery Matt took his hand and nudged him towards his direction, "Mello. We have to go." At first he had no idea why until he saw all of the kids running down the halls as teachers and aides guided them. When Mello started to follow it seemed like more kids flooded the halls until there was no room left for his legs to let him run. The blond tripped, feeling feet and shoes collide with his body.

He heard another lightening strike…

…His vision turned black for the slightest second…

Then it was silent…

…

It felt colder now. Maybe it was because the electricity went out just a few minutes ago. Mello sat up and held onto his head which knocked so harshly. _Damn that hurt! _He looked around and finally noticed that he was alone. "Matt? Matt!" He stood up and before he was able to run two steps towards their last direction he stopped to see a person quivering on the floor. He looked even harder to see that it was the albino that he hated with all of his being. "Near…?"

He hated him. He hated how this little boy took his spot of number one at wammy house. But if…

But if he…

_Hated _him _so _much then… why did he feel the need to help him after he saw the poor boy's rosy cheeks while silver tears flowed down them? He never thought that he'd take Near's hand and guide him to a safer place. That he'd find a room and rock the boy gently to sleep while he thought of some more reasons why he'd even _think _he did that…

He didn't like him…

But he didn't completely hate him either…

Mello turned his gaze to the now sleeping albino who lied on his chest. He caught himself stroking the boy's hair and quickly stopped himself. He couldn't. What he was doing was wrong. How could he like _and _hate an enemy at the same time? No… he came up with a reason. _Because the damn kid wouldn't shut up about it… _

That would be his story. To tell to Matt… He sighed knowing that, that story would never work. _I'll just have to tell this kid to keep his mouth shut about this. _The blond looked down once more at the boy. _But… for now… _He rested his head on Near's and drifted off into sleep…

…

"_So what __**did **__you guys do last night!? " Matt asked, curious but he also looked hurt_

"_N-nothing. I swear." Mello stammered._

_Matt crossed his arms, "You like him… don't you?" _

"_No way! I like you!" The blond reached out his hand only for the gamer to slap it away. "Matt…" _

_**I like you…**_

_**I like you…! **_

…

Mello woke up to the sound of babbling kids. The morning sun stung his eyes and already he knew that something was wrong-different-this morning. This wasn't his room. The feel of this certainly felt more like a couch than a bed and he felt something soft in between his fingers. The boy peered down to see the albino staring back at him. Mello's eyes widened as he shifted his position. "I see you're finally awake." Near replied, sitting up a little.

"Wha-what-what happened!?" _As if I didn't know the answer already! _

The younger scooted closer to the blond, "You helped me… Why?"

Mello grew pink, "I just couldn't… leave someone who was in need… I guess…"

"I thought you hated me." Before Mello could tell the boy he had the wrong idea, Near locked his lips with his…

**Ah! Finished chapter one! This is also a continuous story but I don't think it'll be as long as the last one. (What a relief huh?) Hope you liked this one and-maybe-I'll see you in chapter 2! I'm hoping it'll be a little longer. Oh and sorry their cussing even though their only, like, seven or eight years old. I (usually) cuss a lot when I write. (I don't cuss when I talk all that often though) Sorry if you don't like that. **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated

**Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated. It had to be admiration or **_**something **_**else to make him feel this way. **

"_**I love Matt… I love Matt!" **_

**Uncertain Love**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts (and possibly reviews) on chapter one. I only checked it once about five minutes after I put it up so I'm not all that certain. :D Anyway, things (I hope) get a little more intense in this chapter so stay a while okay! And I promise to make this chapter a little bit longer! Enjoy! **

…

Mello wasn't really the type to crack under pressure, but this-_this _certainly took the kick. What was Near doing? _I didn't even do anything! I just helped the kid find a safe place! _The blond turned his head, breaking the kiss. He covered his mouth as he felt his cheeks grow hotter. Sliding out from under the albino he quickly ran out the door only to enter into a crowd of children. Some of the kids closer to him stared, probably wondering why he was in such a state, but chose not to reply and kept on walking back to their rooms. After a few moments he realized that the crowd wasn't going to die down anytime soon and threw himself into the mob, trying his best to keep his balance. A little boy-Axle-with shaggy, black hair was crying in the comfort of his sister, Alice. He was barely even six and this boy almost reminded him of how Near was last night…

He felt his head grow hotter so he shook his head to get rid of the memory. Mello looked out the windows seeing the new day. The scenery was different from last night, but seemed just as beautiful. The sky was practically coated in golden clouds since the sun's rays failed to shine through. The results in golden skies were golden puddles on the ground and the orphanage's walls were now a copper color that fit the scene beautifully. This helped the boy calm down a little, but just as he felt safe he heard a door open. He glanced back to see the albino walking out of the room. The pale boy's wide eyes looked around with uncertainty and confusion since he was still new to all of the kids there. Mello decided to walk faster, not ready to face the kid just yet. He was even surprised he was able to hear the door when he was so far away.

He shook his head again and in his attempts to find Matt he started looking around. The blond shoved his way through the crowd, surprisingly not trying to hurt anyone by pushing them down. He didn't say 'excuse me' or 'sorry' but he just didn't reply. He had no words to say at the moment. As hard as he tried not to the event that happened just about ten minutes ago was still in his mind. After another good ten minutes he decided to give up and head to his room. Maybe Matt would be there. Then about five _more _minutes of struggling to get up the stairs, to his room, he successfully made it upstairs. There weren't as much kids up here (yet) than downstairs so Mello was able to see a hesitating, goggle-wearing red head in front of their door. He seemed to be peering through the crowd in all direction, Mello hoped, was in attempts to find him. "Matt!" The gamer heard his name but apparently didn't know where it was coming from since he was looking even more frantic than before. He called once more and this time Matt turned to his direction. His worried features were now replaced by a huge smile as he shredded through the crowd to meet his friend. "Mello!" This time it was the red head's turn to jump on the blond. The older was happy that Matt cared enough to do this, "Mello, I'm sorry! Where did you go last night? I tried to look for you but the teachers and kids kept pushing me downstairs! Are yo-!?"

"Matt! Matt!" Mello laughed, "It's okay. _I'm _okay! I just…" _Can't tell him… _"got lost and ended up in another downstairs classroom. I looked for you but you must have been in another class." _That seemed like a nice lie… _

The gamer nodded his head and looked up as if he were thinking, "Yeah. I didn't see you either… That must have been it."

_And he takes the bait… Yes! _

"Oh! What about that kid-what's his name-Near? Was he with you?"

_Why the heck did you have to bring that kid up!? _Mello's face grew pink. _Don't think 'bout it! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-! _The blond shook his head, "I-I didn't seem him. He must have been in another classroom."

Matt's eyebrow rose, "I see… And is he alright?"

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah he's _perfectly _fine." He replied, grunting.

"Huh…" Matt nodded again. He could already tell that something was up. "Anyway," He stood up, extending his hand to his friend, "did you get any sleep last night?"

This seemed like the easiest way to get Matt to stop talking about Near, "Uh yeah, um…" The boy rubbed his aching head underneath his golden locks, "The lightening just kept giving me the jitters from screeching so loudly… And it flashed too brightly for me to sleep."

_Lie… _Matt thought. He followed the blond into the room and shut their door behind them. He watched as Mello jumped onto the bottom bunk, putting his head into the pillow. Before the younger could do anything else Mello sat up again. "Would you stay beside me?"

"A-aren't you a little too old to have someone hold your hand while you sleep?" The gamer replied with a smile but found himself walking over to him anyway.

"So? I couldn't see you last night. Just until I fall asleep?" _I need someone to help me forget… _Matt crawled to the other side and laid beside him. He took the older's hand and watched as he closed his eyes. _Not just… anyone… _The gamer felt his eyes drooping shut, not even aware that he was tired until just this moment. He found himself playing with a piece of Mello's blond hair before falling asleep. Mello felt Matt's breath brush against his face before it turned silent again. That's when he knew that he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes again, staring at his friend with vague eyes.

_I need…_

_Matt…_

_Is the only one…_

_That'll help me forget… _

…

Mello found himself waking up before Matt. He laughed at the memory silently when Matt agreed that he'd only stay by his side until _he _fell asleep. But yet he stayed next to him for the duration of his nap. The boy smiled weakly as he placed a hand on the boy's cheek. He let his eyes wonder until they found his lips. That instant, the kiss Near had given him flashed into his mind. He groaned into his pillow. _Why do I have to keep remembering that!? _That's when the silent afternoon suddenly got a jolt. Matt was apparently awake and bit the blond on his hand. "OWWWW!" Mello jumped up quickly as he gripped his poor hand, "What was that for!?"

"So you're finally awake, huh?" Matt smiled, shaking out his bed hair. At first the boy didn't think Mello was going to do anything back until a fist went up side his face. _OWWWWOWOWOWWWW!! _"I guess I should have expected that one…" Mello nodded in agreement, blowing on his hand furiously. There was silence between the two until Matt broke it with the roar of his stomach.

This made Mello laugh, "You wanna go get something to eat? Maybe you can make me a sandwich while you're down there."

"Like hell, you're coming with me!" Matt took the boy's hand and lead him to the door where they later exited after putting on their shoes. The hallways were unusually empty. Probably due to the storm last night; maybe people didn't get enough sleep. Who _would _be able to sleep without the comfort of being in their own bed? The day seemed to have gotten brighter due to the decrease of clouds. Once they made it downstairs and into the kitchen Matt made his sandwich (and reluctantly made Mello's since he threatened to delete his game data if he didn't) and took it to the counter. When he reached it he noticed how Mello had a huge bowl of ice cream and continued to coat it in a thick helping of fudge. "What the freak!? Why'd I have to make you a sandwich if you're just going to eat ice cream!?"

Mello laughed, "Because I love to see you follow my orders."

"#& you!" Matt replied, throwing the sandwich on the table.

The blond gasped, "Matt! You said a bad word!"

"I _know_! Isn't it cool!? That teenager, Julius, taught it to me!"

"That _is _awesome! It's so… so _rebellious_!" Mello gave Matt a high five before they started eating. It didn't seem to take that long for them to eat though. Mello _did _complain that the sandwich was a bit on the foggy side and tasted sort of repulsive. He didn't know why, if it was because of Matt's sandwich-making skills or not, but later on the gamer found it funny to use soggy bread that fell into the dishwater. That's when Mello chased the boy around the kitchen until he eventually caught him and gave him a wet wily. So it didn't _seem _long but it sure as hell _was_. _He thought he was clever!_

On their way back to the room a certain albino caught the blond's attention. He paused, staring at the boy with wide eyes. After a few moments Near seemed to know that someone was watching him from across the hall and looked up. Their eyes met and it was almost like the world stopped for that split second… At least for Mello anyway… Matt just stood back and wondered what the hell was happening. _I had a feeling… that something happened… _

"Me-" Before the small boy was able to finish Mello took his wrist and dragged him to the nearest room. Literally dragging him. The albino didn't reject to this action either for he just stared blankly into space wondering what the blond would want to say. The older dragged him to the closet which seemed to be the closest room _and _the most private. Matt sighed and started towards their room. He called saying that he'd be in there. He didn't care if Mello heard or not… Once Mello closed the door Near tried to speak only for his sentence to once again be cut off, this time by the blond putting a hand over his mouth.

"Near. Don't you _dare _tell anyone about last night. It was nothing. I just helped out a random kid… and I sure as heck ain't making that mistake again…"

He uncovered the boy's mouth, "I haven't… told…" The albino simply replied, "So… you _do _hate me, then?"

"I do." Mello replied coldly, "I don't like you."

"Then why'd you help me?" Near questioned, his eyes full of concentration, "And… you _didn't _say you _hated _me." Mello gasped. Damn he was caught! "You 'hate' me because I-I scored higher than you on the test. That I'm _smarter _than you." Near played with a lock of his curled hair, "You're… pretty honest. You helped a guy that you 'hated'…"

"I just… hate seeing someone like that if I can do something about it…" The blond replied, irritated at himself for being like that. He was exactly what Near said. The albino reached out his hand only for the boy to push it away, "Stop… touching me."

"Why?"

_Why… _"_Why _do you keep trying to get into my head? What's the point to all this?"

Near shrugged, looking away to the mop that sat at a corner, "I like you… I want to be friends."

_Friends… _"Well you sure showed that a little _too _friendly."

"I apologize for the kiss. Even though… I don't feel the need to."

"And _why _is that!?"

Near sighed, "I apologized didn't I? Why are you getting so mad?"

"I wanna know why you don't 'feel the need to'!" When the albino didn't reply Mello stood up and burst out of the closet. "Oh! And I _don't _want to be _your _friend! #er!" Mello laughed inside his head. _Finally got to use that! _

…

Mello let out a huge breath before entering his room. The first thing he saw was Matt on his DS. The boy was aware of his friend's presence, but didn't bother to look up as usual. "So," The gamer finally replied after a few minutes, "how was your 'closet meeting' with Near? What'd you do to him in there? Beat him for money or whatever the heck bullies do these days?"

The blond laughed, "Yeah, basically." He sat on the bed just opposite from where Matt was sitting on his computer chair.

The red head chuckled, "You like him don't you?" _Wow, only eight years old and already concerned with love! _

"Wha-!"

"I knew something happened on that night. You lied about it."

Mello's eyes widened, "How'd you know I lied?"

"Well," Matt paused his game, "first of all, you _just _told me you lied." The blond sighed. _Idiot… _"And second, the bull you told me about how the lightening flashed too brightly for you to sleep. The staff and such took us to rooms _without _windows."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. So what'd you guys _really _do?" Matt rested his chin on his hand, waiting for an honest answer.

He scratched his head, "I, uh, took the kid into a room where he'd be a little safer. He was pretty scared out of his mind. And then when he woke up…" The boy turned pink and couldn't finish.

"Oh ho!" Matt laughed, "So you _do _like him!?"

"No! No! I like _you_!"

Matt's smile faded, "What? Are you retard? Are you on drugs? No you don't!" He un-paused his game and stared down at the screen. He turned down the volume though so he could be courteous to Mello. _Sigh… it just isn't the same without the volume… _

"I do! You're the one I liked the most! We're best friends! Near… It just seems so…"

The gamer turned pissed as he laughed the most metallic laugh that even a two year old would know it's fake, "What the _hell_!? Just because we're friends you think that we're automatically a couple! You don't think that way and you know it!" Mello was blown back. He had never seen Matt like this before besides the time before when his PS2 card went missing and he worked on those games for almost a year. "Don't _use _me just because you're trying to hide the fact that you like him. You're not accepting that you do because you just think it's so-so _unnatural_. Oh! And notice how you said '_liked_'."

"So… you _want _me to make friends with Near?"

Matt sighed, "I'd be… unhappy if you didn't."

"But I don't like him like that…"

"You don't have to. As long as you don't deny that you _do _like him and stop using _me _as an excuse not to get to know him. Just be friends. _Try_… to be friends."

The older looked down, "Sorry… that I used you like that. I'm supposed to be your best friend too." He laughed lightly.

"It's okay…"

"What if I _do _like you like that?"

Matt shook his head, "You don't."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I just know." Mello paused for a moment before rushing off of his bed and forcing a kiss on Matt. Matt didn't even try to resist. He wanted Mello to know for himself. _And… It might be the last time I'll be so close._ Their lips formed together and the gamer never knew it would last this long. He tried his best not to do anything unnecessary. _No… This is for Mello's own good._ When Mello finally let their lips separate he kept his face close. "…Anything?"

The blond stared at him for a moment before sighing, "No…"

Matt's smile was small though his eyebrows stayed creased, "Thought so."

_Matt… _Mello stood up straight and started for the door, "I'm gonna go _apologize_ to Near."

"You better say it nicely!" He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah!" The door shut behind him and Mello took the chance to take a deep breath, resting on the door frame. _I did… feel something… but he probably wouldn't believe me. I'll just make friends; I'll do this for Matt in return… _

It took Mello a good 30 minutes to find that boy. And of course he was at the most obvious place you'd think to look for him. He was at the library. He was in plain sight when you looked through the glass doors. The blond growled at himself for being so dumb. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The librarian was still here, but she didn't really pay attention to kids when they entered the library. Mello strolled over to Near. He was playing with wooden blocks. It seemed like he was making a fortress for his little figures that surrounded him. He opened his mouth to start the conversation but it seemed he was at a loss for words. When he was about to attempt it twice the albino turned his head to face him. "Uh… hi." _I have __**never **__been this speechless before… _

"Hello…" Near extended his hand to the space opposite him, "Would you like to sit?"

Mello raised his hand, "Uh, no, this won't take long." He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll… _try_… to be friends with you. Nothing more. Just friends."

Near smiled lightly, handing the blond one of his figurines, "It's a start."

**I finished chapter 2! And as I promised I made it a little longer! Uh, just a little bit over 5 pages… Huh, now I feel a little unaccomplished cause that's not as long as I wanted it to be! Lol, anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty good! :D Leave a review please! I'd really appreciate it! But for now, sayonara! **

**P.S. Why the hell isn't unpaused a word!? Or is it that my ancient computer is so old it wasn't a word yet…?**

**P.S.2 'A loss for words'… that's what it's called right!? **


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated

**Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated. It had to be admiration or **_**something **_**else to make him feel this way. **

"_**I love Matt… I love Matt!" **_

**Uncertain Love**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts (and possibly reviews) on chapter one and two. :D Anyway, things (I hope) get a little more intense in this chapter so stay a while okay! And I promise to make this chapter a little bit longer! Enjoy!**

**P.S I know, I know I am so lazy. That was the same A/N as last time. Oh well, there really isn't anything new to put on there :D REVIEW!!**

…

It been about a week since Mello started _trying _to be Near's friend. During that time he and Matt barely even hung out together. The blond over heard other wammy kids in the hallway saying "what happened?", "they were always inseparable" and "did they break up or something?" _Jeez their acting like we were a couple! _He sighed, hands in his pockets. _I shouldn't talk though… I'm the one who forced the idea onto Matt. Wonder what he's doing…? _He had no way of knowing. He was on his way to the rec. room to play with Near. Sure you'd think that they'd see each other in their rooms, but no. Matt hasn't been in their room since the incident and wouldn't come back until it was really late.

_Was he trying to avoid me?_

_No… He's probably just been pulling off all-nighters and doesn't want to disturb me by doing it in our room… Still… _Before he knew it, he was in the rec. room. Several kids were in it already. Tune and Tone-twin sisters-managed to get the television first and was watching music videos. The Gazette was playing their new hit single. They simultaneously rocked to the beat, giggling constantly when they saw a part that they liked. "Aoi so cute isn't he!?" giggle, laugh, "I know right! Ruki is awesome too!"

The blond sighed again before looking around for Near. It didn't look like he was here. He _did _mention once that he didn't really like loud rooms or crowds all that much. There were quite a lot of kids here making fusses and doing their own thing. Maybe he left? _I wouldn't blame him either. I wouldn't want to listen to the T-twins all day either. _(Lame, I know, but deal with it.) Before he turned relieved that he might not have to hang out with Near today-he'd just say that he couldn't find him anywhere when really he'd be sleeping in his room all day-he saw a small head of white hair in a far back corner. _Hm… _Mello knew that it was him, but he was praying so hard for it not to be. But when he was close enough to see the boy's face it was, in fact, Near and apparently he heard the blond seeing as he paused when he heard his pants graze against the wooden floors. Near looked up and smiled gently and watched as the blond took his seat just opposite him. "Good morning Mello."

Mello added a yawn, raising his hand to wave, "'Morning." There was silence again while Near went back to playing with his toys. This time the small boy was squirting random toys-that didn't even go with each other in series-with squirt guns. He made the sound affects of guns, screams, and shouts in his head. This skill would be a challenge for any other kids who didn't have the patients like Near did at his age. Usually they wouldn't give a damn and just scream and yell out sound affects without the thought of others. The albino hid his model behind a tower of blocks in efforts to escape the gun. While he did this Mello just watched. This was the same routine for the past week. Near would play, he would watch. Occasionally the albino would ask him a random question and sensed the attitude that Mello would respond to it and didn't ask anymore. The older rested his head on his knee and wondered off into space. The music wondered back into his head again and it almost made him want to fall asleep. He probably would have if the girls and the rest of the kids would've shut up. The boy yawned once more.

"Are you not having fun?"

_Huh? _Mello looked up at the younger who was still playing with his gun, "Well, _no_, I don't get to do anything."

"You could play with my toys you know."

"I don't want to play with _toys_!" Mello watched as the albino squirted water at random parts of the wall. He shot the window and that's when the blond's eyes were averted to outside. The day was beautiful. The grass was perfectly green and the sky didn't have a single cloud in it. The two colors clashed at the version point and it looked really unnatural. Almost like a painting. A single, red wagon sat in the middle of the scenery… "Hey Near?"

Near looked up this time, curious, "Yes?"

"Can we play outside today?" There was a smirk on his face. He knew this was an activity that both of them would like.

His eyebrow rose, "_Outside_?"

"Yes outside! There's a toy out there that _both _of us can play with."

"What toy?" Mello pointed to the window and motioned him to look outside. Near hoisted himself up and wondered towards the window. He was a little too short for him to see and he had to stand on his toes and lift himself up with the ledge just to see outside. When he did he stared in fascination at the wagon outside. "A wagon?" Mello nodded, but Near wasn't paying enough attention to see, "I've never been on a wagon before."

"That's more of a reason to go! Come! It'll be fun!"

"_Outside… _The wagon's _outside…_"

Mello's eyebrow rose, "You don't like it out there?"

"Um… I just haven't been out there in a while."

There was silence between the two of them before the blond took the younger's hand. Near was shocked and caught off guard when he started pulling him to towards the entrance. The albino quickly grabbed his squirt gun from the floor and followed the older. "It won't be bad. I'll be doing most of the work so you won't have to worry about it." Near couldn't tell what Mello's expression was considering he was facing the other way. He gasped after hearing this and slowly looked down at their hands. _His hands… are… _

Once the two reached the back door Near was almost nervous to step one foot out. Mello looked back at him with reassurance and seeing his smile Near almost felt like it'll be fine. When he opened the door the light already stung his eyes. The albino was surprised how fast walking out the door happened and once the blurriness of his eyes subsided he loved the view he saw. He knew this was way better than staring at it through a window. After a few minutes he was brought back to reality when Mello started walking away. "I'm going to get the wagon and be right back." Before he even took another step Near yanked him back to his side. "What the-"

"Wait…" Near stared at Mello's hand with his big eyes, "Your hand…" The younger placed his hand over the blond's palm, "It's so much bigger than mine…" He looked up at the staring boy, "It almost covered my whole hand. I could barely see it." There was silence and all you could hear were birds singing. There weren't really any birds around to see, but the two wouldn't have noticed anyway since all they did was stare at each other. After a couple more minutes Mello started towards the wagon, "I-I gotta go g-get the wagon." He ran over to it and just as he took the handle he stared at his hand. _Okay… _The blond wiped the sweat from his hands on his pants and started back to Near. He had never realized how far away he was. He almost seemed like a little dot. Though, of course, the albino seemed like a little dot up close too considering he was just a child.

Mello rolled the wagon close to Near and quickly wiped the dust and dirt from inside. He gestured for the boy to climb inside. The younger stared at it for a moment before shaking his head fiercely. "What are you scared of?"

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"You'll see once you get inside." Near shook his head once more and the blond scratched his head, sighing. He walked over to the child and lifted him up by the shoulders. He took him to the wagon and set him down gently. "That's only half of the fun, kid. The rest is over in the fields."

"Uh…"

Mello smiled the gentlest he had ever did, "Trust me. Nothing's going to happen. Plus I'll be right here to protect you. It'll be fun!" Near stared at the boy silently, "Okay?" He nodded slightly and watched as Mello gripped the handle and started pulling him towards the grassy fields just a little away from wammy's. Near stared at the scenery as they traveled. It was interesting to see considering he hasn't been to wammy's backyard since he's been here. It was so beautiful and it seemed untouched by humans. There was a small forest to the left where no one was aloud. Looking at it gave him the creeps. It seemed so dark in there. _Eh, don't worry! I'm not going near it! _Near heard kids giggling and screaming from behind, but he chose to ignore them. Who cares about anyone else? He was finally spending time with Mello like he wanted to. The albino looked down at his gun and held it up to the light. The green, see-through plastic glistened and reflected onto his skin. He felt the sun's warm rays hit him gently on the face and averted the gun onto his hand. He enjoyed how the color moved on his skin when the water swayed.

"We're here." Mello replied. Near's head shot up. He'd forgotten that he was in a wagon being pulled by Mello. The blond pointed behind him and at first he wondered why, "Look behind you." Near carefully turned his body until he could see and was astounded to see the view. When did they get so high!? When did they go up this hill!? Either way he was glad they did. The orphanage seemed so-what could I call it-royal? Exotic? It almost seemed like a huge church from this high. "Isn't this a nice view?" Mello replied. Near turned towards him and nodded, a small smile on his face. Seeing Near like this it made Mello grow a little hot. He didn't seem this open and warm to anyone else in the house. He pushed the thought aside and jumped up, "So! Are you ready for some fun!?"

"What are we doing?" Near asked innocently.

He smirked, "We're going to ride down this hill!"

"Wh-what!? No, no I don't think I can do that!"

"Don't worry. It's safe-sorta-and _really_ fun!" Mello spun the wagon around until the handle faced down the hill.

Near shook his head, tears in his eyes, "No! It's too far down."

Mello laughed, "You're making it sound like your going alone." He stepped into the wagon and sat down carefully, "I'll be here with you. Besides, you need this. You're too much of a wimp. This'll turn you into a man! Give you some guts!" Mello pounded onto his chest.

"I-I don't want guts!" The albino whined.

_Hm… _"Here." Mello jumped out, "Scoot back." It took Near while considering he was still whining about it. He sat in the front, "Hold onto me. This way you won't fall out and you'll be _sure _that nothing will happen." Near sniffed silently and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't cry." Mello replied softly, "You can do this. It'll be fun." He reached for the handle and gripped it tightly.

Near's eyes were shut tightly as he clung onto the blond tightly. He nodded into Mello's dark shirt. "I'm ready!" Mello took a bite of chocolate before putting it back in his pocket.

"Ooookkkkaayyyy!! 1… 2…" Mello pushed onto the ground until they started downhill, "**3**!!" The ride was extremely fast and bumpy the blond wasn't sure that the kid would make it. It didn't matter. As long as _he _was having fun! "Whhhoooo-hhoooo!!" He screamed, lifting his hand into the air. He peeked behind him to see how cute the albino looked when he clinched onto him like this. The poor boy was almost scared out of his mind. Mello took the boy's hands and lifted them up with him, "Come on Near! Feel the wind!" Near's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt concerned about his safety. Though the thought subsided for a moment when he felt how… nice this was. _It's almost like… I'm flying… _He thought and this brought a smile to his face. His small tears flew off of his face as he felt a little bit better about this situation.

When Near caught a glimpse at the surroundings they were extremely blurry and made him a little dizzy. He leaned to the side slightly causing the wagon to turn sideways. The two boys fell out of the wagon and rolled down the rest of the distance down the hill. After they heard the wagon come to a stop they opened their eyes and saw the sky. It was cloudier but was still nice weather. The albino scratched his elbow, with his free hand, he probably hurt it. Suddenly Mello started to burst out laughing. "That was _really _fun!! AHHAHAHAAA!!" Near stared at him cluelessly before he started to laugh lightly also. "So," Mello turned his head, "did you have fun?" Near nodded quickly. "See? It's not so bad to go outside once in a while, huh?"

He shook his head again, "No!" Mello noticed that he was still holding the kid's hand and quickly snatched it away. Near laughed lightly as he sat up. He saw his squirt gun a few feet away from him and reached for it. The boy looked at his elbow and squirted water onto his scrape. He flinched and rubbed it lightly before safely hiding it behind his sleeve.

"Hey…" The blond sat up and squinted his eyes at the boy, "You have a cut on your cheek." Near blinked and placed a hand on his burning cheek. "Here." He moved his hand and kissed it gently. When Mello leaned back he saw how the albino was staring at him and turned away, pink faced, "It's just… that's what a 'big brother' would do right?"

"Big… brother? You're my brother?"

Mello smiled, "That's kinda what it feels like."

"Oh…" Near smiled warmly, "That's nice!"

The blond chuckled, "Come on. We better go." He stood up and offered a hand to Near which he took easily. On their way back Mello's eyes wondered up to his room window to see Matt staring outside in boredom. Matt spotted them and stared at them for a moment. The older smiled and waved to his friend. The gamer gasped lightly and waved back. _Everything must have gone well… _

…

Mello yawned and opened the door to his room. Even though he saw him at the window he was surprised to see Matt in the room for once this week. "Hey Matt. I haven't seen you in a while."

Matt paused his game and smiled at his friend, "Same here. I see you had quite a lot of fun with Near."

"Yeah…" He jumped onto his bed, "It went _way _better today than it did any other day this week. I actually had _fun_!"

"Glad you guys are bonding."

"I think we are. He's… kinda like a little brother now." He looked up to see the gamer smirking at him, "What?" He didn't answer, "What!? You better tell me or you'll have hell to pay!" When Matt still didn't answer the thought quickly clicked, "You have the _nastiest _mind!"

"What!? _I _wasn't doing anything. _You're_ the one who thought of it. You're the one who's having perverted thoughts about Near! You're nasty!"

_So you tricked me!! _

"Brother huh? No normal thinking brother would think like that."

"I **don't **like him like that!"

"Then who do you like more than Near!?" Matt snapped.

"You!"

Matt looked like he was hit with something heavy, "Why did you have to say that?" He glared at him as if he had just said something bad.

"…Because it's true…"

He shook his head, "No… You don't like me like that!"

_WTF!? _"How the hell do you _know _that!?"

"I just do!"

"_You just __**do**_? Why are you so against us getting together!?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA GET HURT WHEN YOU FINALLY REALIZE YOU LIKE NEAR!!" Matt snapped. Mello froze when he saw the look on his face. "I _saw_ you! You kiss the dude! Your feelings are slowly growing and I'm afraid that if I get too close to you like that…"

The blond gasped and walked closer to him, "Do you like me?" Matt looked away and didn't answer, "You do…? Why didn't you tell me? I could have-! I don't… have to see Near if you don't want me to."

"-The hell…? Don't do that." Matt sighed, "My main concern right now… is to make sure you are happy. That's all I care about…"

"I was happy with you." Mello objected.

He chuckled lightly, "Times have changed. Near is the one that can make you happier right now. Your main concern has switched to him. I mean… I saw you. You smiled so-so _kindly _with him. You never smiled at me like that." He sighed before hugging his friend, "Don't make this any harder…"

"Well you are… still my _best friend_. You were avoiding me this week weren't you?"

"It was just so… you wouldn't get distracted by my devastatingly good looks." Matt joked.

Mello laughed lightly, "Will you still stay around? I want us all to hang together. I don't just want one and not the other."

Matt let go and flicked the boy's nose quickly, "Sure thing! Now don't think I'll go easy on the pranks just because you're hanging with a child. It might even get harsher and maybe this kid my get enough sense to know that you're too much of an idiot to hang around!"

"Whatever!" Mello stared at the red head for a moment before he started to lean in closer.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Matt tried his attempts of waving him away but he knew it was useless, "Just because you got me trapped _doesn't _mean you can have your way with me!"

"Please? Just a… 'goodbye kiss'?"

Matt paused. Really. Who would turn down this? It'd probably be his last one for a lifetime. _Jeez, are we really eight years old!? _They kissed lightly, but before Mello got too carried away Matt ended it. "_Someone's_ going have to have control around here!"

…

The next day was better. Mello showed signs of being happier just because Matt was there. Near never really had a problem with Matt and agreed to hang out with him. It'd probably take a couple of days for them to become friends though. Though it's not like the gamer really did much activities with them. He just hung around and watched them do stuff while playing the random game he picked that day. Today they decided to play in Mello and Matt's room. There really wasn't anything to do that day since it was raining (Near did offer to play with his toys but the two refused) so they just decided to watch a movie. Mello dug under his bed and pulled out a random tape he recorded. "Hey Matt. Do you remember what movie this was?"

"No idea. Dude, you really need to start labeling them."

"Yeah, yeah, noise, noise." The blond grabbed the remote and pressed play while he looked for some more tapes under his bed. After a few seconds Near spoke up, "U-um Mello? Why i-is there a naked man on your TV?"

"Uh? What the heck ar-!?" Mello froze to see that there was, in fact, a man pole dancing on the television. He crawled to the TV and covered the screen as he rushed to turn off the tape. When it was off he sighed, "How did that get on there!?"

"Aw, don't act innocent Mello." Matt smirked, "Who knew you were into stuff like that!" He laughed.

_It was __**you**__!! _Mello smiled back, "Well I hang out with _you _don't I?"

Matt glared at him while Mello glared back. Near blinked cluelessly at the two. _I should have stayed to playing with Kagami mochi & mikan… _

**Well tah-dah! The third chapter's done! It's longer than the second chapter but still pretty short, lol. Anyway, do you guys know the Gazette? If not you need to bury your head in a tub of sand and breath. They are one of the most awesomeness JPop bands ever! Their really good but sadly I got it wrong. The Gazette wasn't formed when Mello and Matt were 8 and Near was around 6. They formed in 2002 and if it was in this story Mello would be 13. Sorry, but I just had to put it in here cause I was listening to them when I wrote this. :D And do you guys recognize Kagami mochi and mikan? It's one of the toys Near was playing with during the Kira investigation. I just had to put that in there too! **

**:3 **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you liked the wagon bit and stuff. I thought it was pretty cute! Please review on this one! Over 70 hits but only 1 review! What up with dat!? This story is pretty depressing isn't it? Sorry! It'll get a little lighter though! **

**Please review! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated

**Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated. It had to be admiration or **_**something **_**else to make him feel this way. **

"_**I love Matt… I love Matt!" **_

**Uncertain Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I have so far. I got A LOT of hits too but why only 2 reviews? I wanna know what you think so far! This chapter (I hope and think) will be pretty long because I planned for it to have several (plots?) in it. I have no idea how long it'll take to write all of it down but I'm hoping it'll be longer than six pages. And if that is the case then I expect a lot of reviews in this one. PLEASE! Lol, anyway I hope you'll enjoy this one and hear my reply to review or at least alert this story. There is going to be a 'cute' part that I added I hope you like it! :D There is also someone who's going to appear! Any guess on who it might be? Find out…!**

…

About a month passed since Mello and Near started 'bonding'. And shortly after Matt joined the group. It's been a new experience for all three of them since they've been spending time with someone else. They were all strangers before but now they were a complete trio. Even the kids at wammy's started to talk again, but this time it wasn't 'Mello and Matt' it was 'those three'. (They had no need for names since they knew what three they were talking about.) Mello, however, wasn't completely open to Near as he was to Matt, but the feeling was coming and Near knew it. Every time he saw the blond open his mouth and turn towards him it was a sign that he _wanted _to say something but couldn't. Matt seemed to be the 'tag along' in the group. He didn't really play the games or activities the other two did. He just watched and played whatever game he played that day. Though they may not be the most perfect group there, at least they were getting along better than a few months ago…

Fall quickly approached the world and it showed with the beautiful, crimson scenery. Wammy kids rushed with excitement and anticipation as they decorated for one of their most important holidays, Halloween. Sure, everyone knows this one wasn't special enough to take off of school or work, but at Wammy House this holiday practically equaled Christmas. The hallways buzzed with activity during the day and were dead silent at night. It would seem kinda disturbing to hear all of this inside a room without actually seeing the actual activities since it was pretty abnormal for the house. Because of this most of the kids either helped or watched. This was also the time that L would appear every now and then. Though, to their disappointment, L wasn't coming this year. Roger announced this shortly before now. It was because the detective was caught up in a case and had no time to come. Regardless the kids celebrated it anyway because it was just so damn fun. (It was also an excuse to slack on work.) It was about a week until Halloween arrived but they always decorated early because wammy's was such a big house and they put up so many decorations. They also needed time to retrieve their costumes. The deal was about the costumes was that only children 14 and older were able to go out and buy their own. Children younger had to stay and pick out the costumes that were sent to wammy's. Though they didn't really complain. They were sent a _huge _selection since there was so many kids. They didn't have to worry about first come, first serve either since some kids (mostly who decorated) used their previous costumes from last year. This left about a third of the house able to choose their outfits that were meant for 3/4ths of the house. A day after the clothes were delivered, the trio decided to go pick out their outfits…

The racks of costumes were in the ballroom. Near liked this room because of its black and white tiles and huge windows that reached the ceiling. He liked coming here to play. No one really played in there. Mello was basically the only one who was looking for an outfit. He scanned the racks quickly, excited that he's finally able to wield an ax without being called dangerous or insane. About five other kids were searching the racks in search of a costume. Clothes were being dropped on the floor and none of them even made an attempt to pick them back up. Near watched the red head play his game. He was interested to know who was screaming and how come considering he couldn't see the screen. From the sight of Matt's expression the albino could tell that he was getting into his game more. _He must be winning… _The gamer's tongue stuck slightly out of his mouth as he held his DS in all directions, trying every so often not to boast out a victory scream. One leg hung off of his chair while his other foot sat safely on the chair. Before Matt was able to unleash a special move he's been powering up for (and Near seeing the move on his face) Mello jumped out of the clothes and placed something on his friend's heads. "WTF!?" Matt quickly paused his game and glared at the blond strangely. _What did he do? _He slowly moved his hand upward until it rested on the piece of clothing. He fingered it, identifying the object as… "Are these… cat ears?" Near rested his hands on his pair lightly. He just stared curiously up at Matt's. He had never worn something like this before.

"They look so cute on you guys!" Mello cheered as he laughed playfully, "They had it in both of your hair colors so I just wanted to see what they'd look like."

"Did they have yours?" Near asked innocently, wondering what a pair would look like on him.

Mello blinked at him for a moment until a blush arouse on his face. He scratched his cheek lightly, "Well-uh-yeah, but they wouldn't look cute on me!" (Really, he just didn't want wear them.)

Matt smirked at him, crossing his arms, "Oh really? Let's see 'em then?"

"Nope! I hid them so you'll never see what they look like!"

The gamer's devilish smile grew wider, "Hey girls!" He called, "Hand me another pair of ears! And some paws while you're at it!" The girls stared at him for a moment before agreeing with a 'sure' and giggling as they threw the items towards him. They stared, blushing wildly as the albino and red head forced the ears and paws on the kid. Mello threw in punches and kicks, trying to retain his 'tough guy' rep. Despite his attempts, they were put on him and the girls screamed lightly and tried their best to keep each other's balance. "He's so _cute_! " Matt and Near hovered over the embarrassed Mello as he growled. Matt laughed loudly, "Those girls are right, dude! You look _adorable_!" He smiled while playing with the boy's ears. Near nodded in agreement, his smile showing brightly on his face as well.

"You're all just laughing at me!"

"Hm… a little bit of both! Good thing there was two pairs or we _never _would have seen how cute you look!"

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and went into camera mode. "I-is that a camera!?"

"Sure is!" He snapped a picture, "I'm gonna send this to all of my gaming buddies on the internet!" He laughed.

"You punk! Gimme that!" Mello scratched at the boy but he quickly dodged it. "If you don't then I'll forcefully break that thing in two!"

"No way!" Matt spat, purposely dancing around the room to make fun of his friend. "Can't get it if you can't catch me! Right now, your threat means nothing!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Mello growled.

"Mello?" Near grabbed the older by his shirt and tugged on it lightly, "Don't worry about Matt. Here, this'll cheer you up." It was a ball of yarn.

"YOU GUESS ARE BOTH DEAD!!"

…

Mello lead, growling furiously as he stomped through the halls. Matt and Near smiled behind him, "Ah, come on Mello. It wasn't bad. You wouldn't still be keeping those ears if you didn't completely enjoy it!" The blond flinched. He did, in fact, keep the ears.

"Though did you hear?" Near spoke up, "There's some rumor about us related to some yaoi thing."

"What? Already? We just stopped for a few minutes to put up our costumes." Now that Near mentioned it Matt just now noticed the giggles of girls whenever they passed them. "They think it's some love triangle huh?" For some reason the red head found this amusing. He called out to the older who was much closer since he wanted to know the rumor, "Hey! Hey Mello! Do you think they'll write a fanfiction of us!? Or-or make a doujinshi?" He laughed.

Mello turned towards them and blushed severely. _**You **__may laugh about it, but it just makes me nervous!! _

Near stared at the two cluelessly. _What's a doujinshi…? _A scene outside caught the child's attention and he turned to see several children racking leaves. The sight of them having fun when they jumped in them made him smile. "Near?" The two walked over to him. He had never realized he stopped walking, "What are you looking at?" When Mello took a glimpse he smiled, "Ah, I see."

"You've never jumped in the leaves before, huh?" Matt replied. Near shook his head and the two olders stared at each other before smiling. They took the younger's hand and started outside. By this time the kids were tired of playing and proceeded in finishing up the job so they could get inside. A pile a boy was making was huge and they decided to jump in that. The boy was taken back by the sudden entry of the three. When he realized it was Mello his face turned agree, "Hey! You better clean this up! This took me hours to finish!"

The blond laughed and waved the kid off, "Nag! Nag! Don't worry, we'll clean it up!" The boy glared at them before dropping his rack and running back inside; thrilled that he didn't have to finish his job. "Hey! Why don't we go in by wagon!?"

The smile Near put on indicated that it was unanimous. When they found the wagon and walked up the hill Matt became uncertain. "I don't think this'll fit all of us."

"You know… I thought of that. That's why I thought that Near should sit on one of our laps. He's small enough." Mello sat in front while Matt sat behind him. "We're you gonna sit?"

Near thought for a moment before stepping inside and sitting on Matt's lap. "I might get dizzy if I sit up front…" He explained innocently.

"AAAAALLLLL RRRRIIIGGHHTTTT!!" Mello called as he grabbed the wagons handle and started to push forward. Near looked to the side to see the pile of leaves down the hill. From there it looked like a bronze penny. Matt assisted the blond this time in pushing and before Near knew it they were riding down the hill again. The ride seemed shorter this time but had the equal amount of bumps and speed as their last ride. "WWHHHHHOOOOO!!" The two olders cheered and when the albino opened his eyes they were just about to hit impact. They collided with the leaves and seeing them flutter around them made Near curious. He stared, wide eyed as they swayed gently to the ground. They were now scattered and it was their job to fix it up again. But why? He thought it looked pretty as it was. Near was caught off guard when his friends jumped out of the wagon and into the leaves. They started throwing them at each other like water balloons or snow balls. Near never participated in such a thing and it looked too fun to pass. He leaned forward until he fell into the leaves, out of sight. He felt the movement of the two stop when he stuck his head out. The two started laughing at the sight of Near so small. With the look of curiosity on his face he really did look _cute_. They lifted the boy up and placed him on top of the leaves and they played in there for another hour. When Mello thought it was about time he jumped out and wiped the dirt from his clothes, "Well, see you guys when you're done."

"What!? Where do you think _you're _going!?"

Mello turned, "To get a chocolate bar!"

"Get back here!"

"Chill! Chill! I'm only kidding!" He ran over and put his hand on the boy's head, "You are _way _too serious my friend!"

…

4 days 'till Halloween…

The three didn't do anything practically interesting this day since they run out of things to perform before the holiday came up. And they didn't even consider the idea of helping out with the decorations.

3 days 'till Halloween…

They picked out their buckets to hold their Halloween candy. The bustling outside just keeps getting louder and louder each day. They must be starting to rush. Near didn't get a bucket. What was he planning to hold his candy in?

2 days 'till Halloween…

This day was particularly loud since they were finishing the decoration. Near wasn't in a really good mood to play since he hated the noise. They spent most of the day sitting with the depressed albino until he felt better.

1 more day…

Somehow today was quieter. The soft giggling of kids meant that tomorrow was the day…

…

It was Halloween at wammy house and truly, the decorations were so perfect that you wouldn't think that you were in an orphanage for extremely gifted, intelligent children. The day seemed to drag on forever considering they finished all there was to prepare for this holiday and the sorta, kinda quiet day turned into a night filled with rustling and bustling. By six o' clock kids were already in their outfits, knocking on doors for candy. Most kids knocked on workers, attendance, and helpers (whatever the hell you wanna call them) door for their candy first before going to other kids who happened to stay in their room. Actually the deal with the candy was that kids were either given the choice to go out and get candy or take a package and stay in their room and give it away. Whoever went out to trick or treat would get their candy by finding random bags around the house or play games to earn them. (Kinda like Easter? Besides the games…?) Children 16 and up were given the privilege to go out and trick or treat as long as they were responsible enough to return home at curfew.

Mello tied on his cape and turned towards Matt, "Dude, what do you think?" He spiked his hair and was held in place with hair gel, eyeliner coated around his eye which almost made him seem like a tired person (remind you of someone?) and the rest of his attire was black, wearing his favorite tight, leather pants and a plain black top with a silver heart on the left side of his chest. He aloud the cape to flap behind him and he placed his fangs inside of his mouth.

"What are you supposed to be?" Matt chuckled lightly in-between words.

"Ah! A vampire!" Mello scowled.

"Huh. You look the same besides your hair, teeth and makeup."

"Humph! And what are _you _supposed to be?" Mello questioned, taking out his teeth so he could take a bite of his Halloween chocolate.

"Me?" He pointed to his head, "I'm just Matt wearing horns."

"Hm… 'Matt wearing horns', huh?" He put a finger to his chin, "Never heard of that character. What porno is he from?" Mello laughed as Matt lunged to hit him. "Now, now! You need to chill." The blond took the gamer by the arms and bit him on the shoulder.

"OOOWWW!" Matt jumped back, putting his hand on his wound, "Why the heck did you bite me!?"

Mello shrugged, "I _am _a vampire, dumb one." He let Matt growl at him before his eyes opened wide, "Oh! We have to find Near!" He paused at the door before opening it. He laughed as he turned around, using his hand to motion him towards him, "Follow me my victim…!"

Matt sighed, "Wow…"

It didn't take long for the two to find him. Near was in his room naturally. They probably thought that he would just stay in his room and give out candy though he wasn't really the type to give it out either. Matt knocked on the door but Mello barged in without giving the boy a chance to get it. "Yo, you ready?" The blond looked the child up and down, "You're not getting dressed up either? Man, you guys are lame."

Near put a hand on his kitty ears, "Isn't this enough?"

"You should at least wear some make up. Like Matt here."

"Matt… Why are you wearing eyeliner?"

Matt sighed, "Cause the punk bit me and now I've become a 'vampire' too."

Near looked at Mello naively, and eyebrow rose, "You're a vampire?"

Mello hung his head as Matt burst out laughing, "BWAAHHAAAHAHAAAA!! Even Near couldn't tell!"

"And… you _bit _him?"

"Uh… long story! Well… maybe not that long. Probably a few minutes, but I'd rather not say!" Matt replied, waving his hands.

"Blah, blah, blah, come on! We're wasting time!" Mello gestured the two towards the door. Near followed but only for a short second until he knelt in the doorway. "Near, come on."

The albino pulled out a controller and pulled out its antenna, "You guys go without me for a while."

"Aren't you going trick or treating?" Matt asked.

He shrugged, "Well _I'm _not but…" He pushed the up button and a robot walked up to them, "he is." The robot was taller than the albino and was silver in color besides its orange and black bag. Near decided to give the toy a demonstration by controlling it up to the door just a couple of feet away from his. He was careful not to let it bump into any kids so it wouldn't be at the risk of breaking. It rolled into the door and before long a girl just a few years older than the three answered her door. She pushed up her glasses with her middle finger and smiled, "Wow, what a _great _costume." She dropped some candy into his bag, "There you go!" And she closed the door.

Matt and Mello stared in disbelief, "_Great costume_? Is she _blind_?"

"She had to be…" Mello replied. All Near did was smile. "Well… Near, we'll see you later." They both waved back as they ran into the crowd of candy-loving kids.

After about an hour Matt's pail was practically full. He was great at the games they had (truly, they weren't all that hard) and even won a whole pack of Hershey's chocolate which Mello drooled over. The blond, on the other hand, couldn't win a single piece of candy and sucked at every game he played. The only candy he was able to get was at the doors but there wasn't much who stayed in this year. One other candy was because this girl felt pity for him and gave him a free piece. So Matt was forced to give up some of his candy, but even though he did, his pail overflowed. By now most of the stalls were running out of candy to give out and they started to close down. "Do you think we should bring Near out here before it's over?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Halloween'll be over in less than two hours." They ran back to the boy's room where they found him sitting outside his door, looking inside of his bag. "Near! How'd you d-what the freak!?"

"Whoa… You got all that candy just by going to doors?" It was true, his pillow case was completely filled.

Near nodded slightly, "Yup. How'd you guys do?"

Mello hung his head while Matt smiled, "I'm full! This guy, on the other hand, is completely sucked dry!" He laughed.

"Well that's beside the point. We came back to take you out trick or treaty, _for real _this time."

"F-for real?" Near thought for a moment, "I guess… for a little while." He stood up and pushed his robot into his room before grabbing another bag and closing his door behind him. "So, which one first?"

"Hm… We'll just go to the ones you've already been to and then we can try some games!" Matt replied. "First, let's try this sap who mistook your robot for a person." He sighed when he said this. They walked to the girl's door and knocked on lightly. The girl opened it and looked down curiously.

Near grew a little pink, "Uh-trick or treat?"

"Ah!" The girl knelt down and squeezed the poor boy, "You are so _cute_!! " She let go, "But I'm sorry… I don't have anymore candy to give you…"

The albino looked down in disappointment (though he really wasn't), "Oh, I see…"

This girl was in such another world that she imagined sparkles around the boy. This made him _more _adorable than he already was! "W-wait! I'm sure I have something!" She ran back in her room and came out with a huge pack of candy, "I was saving this for another occasion but you can have it!"

The weight of the bag made the boy lean a little, "Thank you!" The boy smiled and his older friends stared in disbelief. The girl squealed once more before giving him another tight hug, "Oh! You're so _adorable_!! Come over _any _time, okay!? My name is Tomoko. Enjoy the rest of your Halloween! " She smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Unbelievable…" Mello replied, "She didn't even notice us…"

"Giving a bag of candy to Near… She's really a pushover… Is something wrong with her?"

Near smiled, "She was really nice wasn't she? Though… she was a little bizarre…"

Matt shook his head, "Whatever! We have to hurry to the games before they run out of candy and close!" They took the boy's hand and dragged him downstairs. Several more kids were already playing the games and most of the candy vanished. "Huh… Which one should Near try?"

Mello was already looking for a game for the young boy to play. He pointed to one, "That one! You're pretty good with toy guns right?" The albino shrugged and they all walked over to the game. A young boy, in his twenties, was leaning against the stand, reading a Halloween catalog. "Hey, he'd like to play."

The man looked up and handed him a gun, "Good luck, kid."

"Okay, so all you have to do is hit all the ghost that pop up okay? If you hit the candy then you get less each time you hit one."

Near nodded and was given a chair to see the targets. He looked carefully at each figure that came out of its hiding place. He aimed the gun and took a random shot and luckily it was a ghost. The figure fell to the ground and while he watched it another figure popped up and sadly, since he wasn't paying attention, he hit a piece of candy. "You're pretty good, Near. You hit a candy but at least you're getting stuff." Matt replied. After a few minutes Near hit five ghost and two candy cards so he received a total of six pieces of candy considering each ghost equaled two pieces. "You were good. At least, better than Dracula over there." He pointed.

"Shut up, Matt!"

"You guys!" A girl, named Lydia, ran up to them. Her small pony tails brushed against her shoulders as she came to a halt. "L! L's communicating to us through TV!" She started down the hall, blending into the other kids, "You have to hurry!"

"L's here!? We gotta go!" Mello cheered, "Near, you'll finally get to meet him! He's totally awesome!"

Near shook his head, "Um, why don't you guys go without me… I don't want to meet him…"

"Why not?"

"…Just don't…" The truth was that he was just nervous to see him. Mello continued to stare until Matt brought back his attention and started running towards the crowd. They disappeared in a matter of minutes. The area turned silent and Near no longer wanted to stay there. He grabbed his bag and headed for his room. As soon as he dropped off his bag he headed back downstairs. It's probably been about 10 minutes since they left. Guess there was a lot to say considering there were 100's of kids and being gone for long periods of times. The albino walked to the rec. room and peeked into the doorway to see several small televisions being used to make one big one. The face of a pale looking, skinny, spiky haired man was visible on the screen. Practically all of the wammy house kids were there, crowding each other as they smiled up at the figure. Most of them were talking to him at the same time, telling their stories about something new while he was gone. How much they missed him and how cool they thought he was because of his ability to solve cases that couldn't be solved by anyone else. L smiled lightly, chuckling where he thought was necessary. Near's eyes widened. _So this was L…? _Truly, Near had no idea why he was still scared to meet him. Everyone else seemed to like him just fine. Were Matt and Mello ever scared to meet him? Impossible. L didn't look the least bit scary, odd, but not scary. Despite his reasoning he still couldn't make his body move. He just felt that he would just watch him. Admire him from a distance. That would be good enough. He didn't deserve to meet him yet if he was scared. The young boy watched as Mello and Matt took their turn talking to L. He could have sworn he heard his name a couple of times, but the chatter of the other kids was too loud for him to really be sure. This event lasted for about an hour and Near didn't lose interest once. He studied the detective carefully. _His eyes… It's as if he never sleeps… He barely looks professional but he looks like he has potential. He talks rather intelligently also… L… _This was when L finally announced that it was about time for him to go. All of the kids whined loudly, causing Roger (who was standing against the wall) to glare at them. _Kids were so annoying when they whined… _They all said their final goodbyes as most started to pile out of the room. Girl's giggling loudly as they went back to sharing their bags of candy. They passed by Near without even giving him a look of concern. Others stayed for a little while longer than others but still had to leave none the less. When he watched the kids leave L spotted Near standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Near isn't it?"

Near jumped and looked back at the monitor. L spotted him alright. "Y-yes?"

"So I _do _get to meet you. It's a pleasure to meet my new successor."

The albino stared in disbelief (seems they've all done that quite a lot today), "A pleasure? I should be saying that…" Matt and Mello watched the scene progress. "Sorry I didn't come earlier." He replied lightly, walking further into the room.

"Not a problem."

_Oh… _Near continued to inch closer until he was standing a few inches away from the TV's. He sat down and reached out to the screen. "Nice… to meet you L…" He stared blankly at the screen as if he were seeing Jesus.

"And it's nice to meet you also." L looked to his left and nodded, "I'll make sure to talk to you some other time. Until then, sayonara." The screens went black and the room fell silent. Matt and Mello walked over to him while Roger sighed, glad that this event was over. It was almost curfew and the lights began to dim. When his friends stood beside him he looked up, "I met L…"

"And?"

"He was nice…"

Mello rolled his eyes, "You'll like him a lot more once you get to know him." The two extended their hands towards the albino and he took both of them, lifting himself up. "We gotta head to our rooms though. It's almost curfew."

…

Near ended up spending the night in Matt and Mello's room. They each counted their share of candy they had just collected that night. "200." Near replied.

"250." Matt topped.

Mello growled, crossing his arms, "27."

"You wouldn't have even gotten 10 if I hadn't of helped you."

"Hey! I didn't even ask for your stupid help!" Mello eyed the huge pile of candy that sat before Near. "Show a little love." He replied, holding out his hand, "Can I have some candy? Please?"

_Sure, he doesn't mind kissing up to Near though! _Matt scowled.

"Why didn't you say so?" Near replied, dropping a piece into the blond's hand.

"A peppermint? I don't wanna peppermint! I want _chocolate_!" Mello whined, hitting his hands against the wooden floors.

"It's your fault for not getting any!"

Near shook his head, "It's okay Matt. Here." The younger dropped another candy into his hands and when he looked it was a Hershey's kiss. Mello blushed as he smiled up at the albino lightly before staring back down at it. "Chocolate kisses are good too right?" Near smiled.

_Happy Halloween… _

**So I finally finished! And I'm so happy! It made it to 9 pages! Whoo! I even wrote it in one night! Yeah! Now all I have to do is edit it tomorrow and I'll submit it by Saturday afternoon! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thought I'd add Near meeting L in there too. It seemed typical for this to happen right? I hope so! I hope you also enjoyed the kitty ear, costume hunting tidbit. I enjoyed writing it! I can't wait to draw the picture when I get my school computer back! I'll make sure to post the link if you wanna see it. (You could care less right?) Anyway I hope you review this chapter. The next chapter… will come up soon once I come up with an idea for it. Sorry this one took so long too. I can't come on everyday considering I'm beat whenever I come back from work. (sigh) only two more weeks left… (yawn…)**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated

**Summary: How could he love a boy he knew he hated. It had to be admiration or **_**something **_**else to make him feel this way. **

"_**I love Matt… I love Matt!" **_

**Uncertain Love**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: 'Hey you guys! Hasn't really been a while but I'll say it anyway: it's been a while! My job ends in 4 more days and I have never felt so relieved! I'll finally get to buy whatever I want without getting scolded! I finally figured out what to write in these chapters so now I'll be able to update sooner! I'm hoping that this chapter will be pretty long too. I thought of the events while I was sleeping and maybe this chapter will get the story a little more going too. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!! I hate stressing this. If you don't I might have to start interrupting the story. Like this: Near stared out the (review) window curiously. The two olders (review) copied the action. You wouldn't want that huh?'**

…

**I'm sorry but that comment was from 16 days ago. Whoa! That's a long time isn't it? Lol, sorry it took so long. I seriously have no idea how this happened! And I completely forgot about the excuse I made up to get you guys off my back. Jk, enjoy.**

…

Little time has past and already another festivity is being celebrated. Guessing, it'd be obvious that it's Christmas. Actually there _was _a special event that happened a little less than 2 weeks ago but no one seemed to care about; Mello's birthday. No one seemed to care (why would they?) and even Matt didn't really take it seriously. He'd get him a present sure, but it wasn't a day they really celebrated. His birthday this year however was different. This time there was one more present added to the list. Near actually gave the blond a present. When it was given to him the atmosphere was extremely awkward and it seemed like Matt was the only one who was smiling and enjoying this moment. Near stared up at him with his big eyes and said 'happy birthday' so sincerely it was bizarre. All he could do was stammer a 'thanks' and walk away. He hasn't opened his present since…

…

"Christmas. Christmas! CHRISTMAS! I can't wait!" The word almost chimed in his ear.

"Yes, yes we all know." Matt replied with a sigh. He was excited too just hated it when people took it too far.

The blond sighed, "But (damn) now I have to get Near a present too. I'll feel bad when he gave me a birthday present but I don't at least get him a Christmas one."

He laughed, "Since when do you feel bad about anything!?"

"Shut up! But, hey, can you spare me a few bucks?"

"What are you talking about? I'm broke."

Mello gasped, "What?" (Is it that surprising?) "T-then how am I gonna get Near a present!?"

"How 'bout _get a job _or find something that you can get money from it." _What about me!? _Mello thought about it for a moment and started down the hallway quickly. _Wh-where is he going? _Well it didn't matter. Matt was already given instructions to go get Near anyway. They'd just find him together later. He ignored the blond and started towards the rooms and before he knew it he was at the albino's door. He knocked on it lightly, calling out to him until he opened the door to see that Near was working on a plastic model. _Hm… _"Hey Near. Ready to go?" Near didn't reply right away and the red head almost thought that he didn't even hear him until he replied with a light with 'yeah'. He put down his model gently on his bed, grabbed his polar bear stuffed animal and walked towards the older. "Now we just gotta find that idiot blond."

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Just… somewhere. I don't know really. That's why we have to find him." _That's the whole purpose of finding someone… _"Come on…" Matt almost reached to grab the younger's hand but he quickly stopped himself and started walking. Having the albino follow him made him feeling kinda… weird. He was so used to him always following Mello that he never noticed how awkward it was. Now this made him want to find the blond faster. This made him _walk _faster and it became difficult for Near to keep up. He called out to him and Matt stopped. What was wrong with him? He looked back at the stumbling boy and apologized before starting down the stairs slowly.

_Where was this punk? _

They went to every possible place that the blond would be but he wasn't there. The kitchen, rec. room, outside, nothing! "Where could he be?" He muttered to himself. He stopped suddenly when there was a huge crowd of girls crowd the hallway.

"What's going on?" Near replied.

"I don't know…" He took his hand and they nudged themselves through the crowd. He almost lost Near two times but they finally made it to the cause of this crowd. Guess who it was… "Mello? What the heck are you doing?"

Mello smiled brightly, "Finally! The two guests of honors have finally arrived!" All the girls cheered and giggled lightly.

"What's… going on?" The older was too busy counting his money to talk so he pointed to the sign above his head. Matt looked up and his eyes quickly widened, "A kissing booth!? How in God's name did you think that I'll do this!?"

"Because," Mello whispered, sneaking a little money into his hand so Near wouldn't see, "you get part of the benefits."

"But Mello… I don't want to kiss…" He looked back at all of the girls, "I don't want to." He whined.

"Don't worry! All you have to do is give them a kiss on the cheek. One second, BAM, you're done!"

Matt growled, "Fine!" Before he could get behind the counter Mello grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "And remember' I want leather boots for my present." He gave him a thumbs up before sending him off.

_So __**that's **__what this money is for! Man he's lucky I'm his friend! _

…

"So who's up first!" Mello laughed loudly, proud of how well this went for his benefits. Matt had the longest line but Near wasn't too far behind. Some girls even paid double so they would have the chance to kiss them both. The red head was surprised on how popular he was. He had no idea how many girls found him 'cute'. He understood Near's popularity: cute, quiet, but this felt so weird. Once he was through with half of the girls he wanted to crawl under a rock. He hated this much attention. Just like he hated crowds outside he never thought he'd have to deal with one inside too. And for him! He peered over to see how Near was doing and he didn't seem to mind doing this at all. He was a natural actually and he looked so cute when he did it. Mello was watching too and he could almost imagine Near doing those cute 'chu' sounds that they make in mangas when chibis or cute characters kiss. This made him sort of jealous that both of these boys were kissing other girls but, hey, it was all for them so really he was doing them a favor, especially by not getting envious. He was about to count his money again when suddenly a loud squeal came from Near's line. Matt and Mello turned to see that push over girl Tomoko at the front of the line. She was giggling uncontrollably and the two just could _not _get this girl. Was she on something to make her so jumpy?

"Oh? Why hello there Tomoko." Near replied with a smile.

"It's nice to see you Near. I'm surprised you still remember my name!"

"Why wouldn't I? You were very nice to me on Halloween." _And you told me your name a couple of times in the hall after that so I'd never forget it… _"You'd like to get a kiss from me?"

"That's why I'm here!" She placed her hands on both sides of his face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Sorry. Just had to do it myself!" She walked out of line and waved goodbye, skipping cheerfully out of sight.

_Huh… _"I should have expected _her_ to show up. Man I wish I knew sooner so I could get her to pay extra!"

_Mello you are so wrong! _Matt was interrupted by a huge voice, "Hey it's my turn! Pay attention!" To his horror he turned to face Olega one of the most unpleasant girls in this orphanage. What with her huge size and body order he was surprised he didn't see her in line. Before he could do anything the girl-thing-gripped his shirt and gave him a big wet one. She released him and walked away giggling as the poor red head fell over and fainted.

…

"Matt? Matt!" Said boy opened his eyes and sat up lazily. "Are you okay?" Near asked concerned.

"God that was scary!" Before he felt relief that this whole event was over he heard girls speak up.

"Matt's okay?" "Yeah, yeah, he just fainted." "That's good. I thought we'd have to leave!" They all giggled and Matt's jaw dropped.

"I have _more_!?"

Mello nodded with a smirked, "You never finished." Matt groaned and hid his face in his hands.

…

"You better NOT do something like that EVER again!" Matt fumed.

Mello sighed, "Yeah, yeah, got it."

"I mean it!"

"I know you do."

Near laughed, "Cheer up! It's almost Christmas and you might get what you want if you've been good!"

Mello smiled, "Ah, I see you believe in Santa Clause."

"What? No I don't."

"You don't?"

"Well of course not. It's just an excuse for parents to say so their kids'll be good." _Whoa… It sounds kind of depressing for a kid to say that… _"What? Do _you _guys believe in him?" The two shook their heads and Near giggled, "Three more days left!"

…

Mr. Roger was always to one to get the presents for the kids who couldn't go out by themselves. He went on the same day as the kids old enough to leave but came back in a different car with all of the presents. Mello was given his present for Near that he bought but he wasn't sure if Matt and Near got any presents for someone since he was not with them at the time. His hope that no one was in his room-so he could hide the present-was denied and Matt was there, sitting, playing his DS. He didn't seem to notice him come in so Mello slowly walked over to his closet and slid the wrapped box onto the top shelf.

"I see you got your present for Near." Matt replied which made the blond jump.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He closed the door behind him and sat on the bottom bunk, dusting dirt off of the bottom of his foot.

Matt felt so hurt that there was no present for him. _How the heck does he expect me to get __**him **__a present if he doesn't take the time to get __**me **__one? _"Hm…"

The silence was awkward, "I think Near'll like it." Mello had to say.

"I'm sure he will." He nodded. There was that silence again and Matt looked up at him coldly while Mello was staring at a crack in the wall. "Well… I should go find Near." He stood up and started out the door, "I'll see you later."

He looked down, eyebrows creased, "Sure." The door shut and Matt sat silently.

_Mello… you're so stupid… _

…

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle… _Christmas carols were heard all across the orphanage, some from the radio and others from the kids themselves. They never thought that Christmas would come so fast. Mello jumped onto the red head's bed continuously, causing him to move up and down which resulted in his awake. "Mello!"

"Dude it's Christmas! Get your lazy butt in gear and head downstairs!"

Their next stop was Near's room and they almost couldn't stop. The flood of kids running to retrieve their presents was too great. Luckily they could and they had to hold onto the poor little boy's hand because: one, he was still half asleep, and two, he was small. When they made it downstairs there was no way they could get to their presents at the moment. So they all had to wait, Mello throwing a fit and giving everyone death stares while Matt and Near tried to calm him down. Once the crowd subsided a little they were able to drag out their presents. Luckily wammy house workers were smart enough to give each kid a sack to keep their presents in. Matt's bag was a little bigger than everyone else's considering he had so many admirers and Near's was the second largest. They were all excited to open their presents from Wammy house and of course Matt got a new video game, Mello received a gift card for Dante's candy shop (where his favorite chocolate is) and Near got a new model for his collection once he built it. At first Matt thought that he had all of his present (even Near got him something) but then he felt another box at the bottom. He pulled it out to see that it was from-, "Mello? You got me a present?"

"Huh? Of course I did!"

_Oh no… _

Mello dug deeper in his bag but felt nothing else and he looked up at Matt questionably, "You didn't get me a present?"

_I'm sorry… _"I-"

Near smiled lightly, "Wow, thanks for the present Matt!"

Mello's gaze was so hurt Matt couldn't even look at him. Oh why did he have to get so jealous? "I'm sorry Mello. I-I couldn't find good boots that'd look good on you." _Lie! _"I didn't want to get you something that you might not like. I'll get them soon okay?"

When he saw that Mello's mood lightened he felt relieved, "Oh, okay then. I can't wait to see them!"

"O-okay." When Mello turned his attention back on his presents Matt almost felt like crying. He wasn't going to do that again. He wouldn't be able to see that expression on his face again.

…

"Wasn't this year great!" Mello replied loudly.

Near smiled brightly, "Yeah. I actually had _fun _this year!" The two olders didn't even want to ask why he said that. They had just come from putting away their presents and enjoying the rest of the day. Kids were outside sliding while others were still out playing with their presents. They traveled down the stairs, ready to go to the kitchen, when suddenly some random boy ran by and accidentally shoved Matt and Near through a door.

"Hey you guys! Look at that!" A few gathered around and a few girls giggled.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Mello asked, getting irritated.

"They're under a mistletoe!" A boy laughed.

_Oh please don't say it ain't so! _Mello closed his eyes, turned towards the two and opened them again to see that there was in fact a mistletoe above them. _Hey, this could be cute. My two love interests kissing… _He felt a nosebleed come along. (Such a small boy with perverted thoughts!)

"Uh," Matt felt his face grow hot from the situation. "we don't really have to… right?"

More girls crowded the area while the boy-who pushed him-started to cheer, "Kiss him! Kiss him!" The chant began to start echoing until he realized that everyone was doing it. Even Mello! _Oh no… _Now he had to kiss Near!? Why so many kisses in one month!? He looked down at Near who was just staring up at him blankly. _I guess Near doesn't seem to mind… _The red head started to lean down and while he did the whole area grew silent. The boys who were watching groaned. It was not what they were expecting. Matt took the easy way and kissed the younger on the cheek. Some girls squeaked and giggled amongst themselves while the crowd started to get smaller. "Finally… So much pressure for one kiss!"

"It was a nice one, Matt." Near replied with a smile.

"Uh, um," Matt's face grew hotter, "thanks a lot…"

Mello laughed, "Man that was _hot_! Why didn't you take it one step further!?"

"Y-yo-you PERVERT!!" The red head hit the boy across the head, "Stop making fun of me!" The boy stomped away leaving only a huge bump on the blond's head to show that he was ever there…

**Well, chapter 5 is finished. Sorry it took so long. I had something to tell you but I lost my memory once I became tired. I'll tell you when I edit this later. I didn't do it now cause I wanted to submit this as soon as possible considering it's been a while. Review please! **


End file.
